newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Robot Pirates (Official)
Robot Pirates (Official), is a comedic music video by lawlolawlstudios. Lyrics Yo ho ho and a bottle of ram. Yar Matey, straight out of Davy Jones' Locker. This one goes out to all my fellow robot pirates. We be bringing it with all the skulls and crossbones. Throw your antennas in the air and wave them as like you just don't compute. We are the robot pirates. We have robot functions. But we have pirate duties. For instance: we're able to reboot. And we search for booty. We wear eye patches and are feared by the masses. I have a parrot sitting on my titanium chassis. That's why you'll hear him say, "Polly wanna cracker" He's powered by a miniature nuclear reactor. He helps to defend our ship from any attackers. Who's your biggest enemy? Computer hackers! We are the robot pirates. We are made of metal from our heads to our privates. We are the robot pirates. Robots are good and pirates are good, We do all the things that a robot should. I spoke to him in binary and he understood! We also do the things that a pirate should. My leg malfunctioned so I got one of made of wood. Yes, break it down now. I'm really feeling that beat. Shake it, shake, shake it, Shake it, shake, shake it, Shake it, shake, shake it, Shake it like a sword with a dead guy on it. Shake it, shake, shake it, Shake it, shake, shake it, Shake it, shake, shake it, Shake it like a sword with a dead guy on it. We are the robot pirates. We are made of metal from our heads to our privates. We are the robot pirates. Instead of a chest, treasure goes in memory banks. If you try to shut me down I will make you walk the plank. I can cut people open and I don't have to try. And I got a sweet telescope built into my eye. Oh I have to indulge when the ladies beckon. Watch me mop the whole poop deck in eleven seconds. I can drop the anchor cause I know how to work it. We can't touch the water because it makes us short circuit. We are the Robot Pirates Presentation Robot Pirates features a fairly distinct style. The various robots and objects are composed of many squares, similar to the sprites in an early video game. However, the objects move far more smoothly than they would in such a game. The art style is generally cartoony and lighthearted, much like the song it visually represents. That song was made by andrewismusic. It has a couple of references to Hal 9000 from the film 2001 thrown in, including a still of one of the characters and the image of Hal's eye. Reception Robot Pirates was a surprise hit on Newgrounds. Prior to this Flash, although lawlolawlstudios had several well rated submissions, he had only received a single Daily Fifth trophy. However, Robot Pirates won a Daily Second and the coveted Weekly Users' Choice Awards. It also has a review average of 9.7/10 and over 1.1 million views. In the monthly contest, it won seventh place for best movie.http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/1158492 View it here Category:Flash cartoons Category:Music Videos